Alison
Appearance Alison is a tall soulstarian woman animalistic features such as a puppy-shaped mouth, a very large dog-like tongue, a black wet nose, and fangs. She commenly depicts herself to be a faun, which is a human like creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body is the two hind legs of a deer. She also has a deer tail and deer ears. Alison has very large breasts and thick/wide hips. She also doesn't really have pupils in her eyes, and where pupils normally would be, there is just white space. She wears a unique dress. The top is a gray-ish mesh that leads into a heart shaped chest area with diagonal black and white stripes. The mid-section of the dress is all white and the skirt of the dress is poofy and is all black save for a single white stripe near the hem. For accessories, Alison wears for very thin bangles around her wrists, two on each wrist. She also has on a spiked collar with a round silver tag that says "A" for Alison. All of Alison's fur is deep almost navy blue and her skin is peach. (fyi, her hair is actually fur as well.) Personality Alison is an adorably ditzy air-head who loves to have fun and is always looking for an excuse to shape-shift into something. She is typically very happy and excited. She's basically like an excited little puppy. Despite all this, Alison isn't completely dimwitted. She knows when to be serious and knows what form is the best for any given situation she might be in. She is also kind of a brat. She is completely aware of the power she holds as the youngest sister. She will sometimes act like a bratty little girl to get what she wants and will occasionaly throw a fit when she doesn't get her way. She often rats out Kyra and Pixel to Etta when they are "being mean to her" which mostly just consist of asking Alison to do them a favor or to let them have a turn at something. Magic and Abilities Alison has the luminous power of bright Cyan Magic! With her magic, Alison possesses the innate ability to shape-shift into anything she sets her mind to. Alison's magic looks like bubbles, and every time she changes form, the actual transformation is obscured by a thick gathering of cyan colored bubbles, But that also depends on how minor or major the transformation is. If she simply wants to change her size, a few bubbles will appear but they won't obscure her. But if she does something more drastic, like go from a faun into the form of a rhino, then enough bubbles will appear to block the view. This also applies even if she changes only one part of her body. The bubbles would simply obscure that specific part of her body. One major rule to any form that Alison takes is that no matter what she turns into, it will always be black,white and/or various shades of blue. And sometimes peach. Alison's eyes are special as well, the white space where her pupils would be is able to change it's shape based on her current emotion. For example, if she is happy, you will see a smiley face or another happy shape. Alison also possesses super strength. She can lift a little over 40 tons (80,000 lbs). Alison also has heightened senses. She can hear, see and smell twice as well as any human. She also has a sixth sense, something found in primarily animals. She can sense when something dangerous is about to happen, like a storm or if something is about to hit her. (Like Spiderman's "spidey-sense") Alison also has a hyper voice. Her voice can work in a number of different ways. For example , she can simply scream extremely loud. Well over 200 decibels and create a devastating low note about 40 octaves below middle C. She can also make a very high pitch noise only certain animals can hear. (like a dog whistle) And can sing a serenade so lovely it can hypnotise people. (Like a siren) Alison's voice can also mimic any sound she hears perfectly, even if its someone else's voice. (Like a mocking bird) Spells * Popping Party- “Popping Party!” -one of Alison's stranger spells. The way the spell is cast is very unconventional for most other spells. -This spell's incantation, “popping party” is said after the spell is already halfway casted. So she says it...in the middle of the spell. -for the spell to start, Alison has to start singing a song. Any song. One she made up. One she has heard before. It doesn't even have to have lyrics. -the song must be upbeat and/or fast paced. It cannot be a slow song or a song that conveys sad emotions. -As she sings, cyan bubbles will start appearing over the heads of anyone near her. Whether it be one person or a whole crowd. -before reaching the chorus of the song, everything goes silent, she yells “popping party!”. -the bubbles pop and magic confetti falls over everyone, causing them to get into a happy, party mood. -for the spell to actually last, Alison must continue singing the rest of the song. When she is finished singing, the spell's effects usually last for another hour or so. ' * Bubblicious Bubble-Gum Trap- “Bubblicious Bubblegum Trap!” ' '-after saying the incantation, Alison pretends to chew bubblegum until bubblegum actually manifests in her mouth, she then blows two big cyan bubblegum bubbles out of her mouth. (One at a time) -they are homing bubbles and chase her adversary if they try to get away. -they pop as soon as they hit something, trapping the adversary in sticky, chewed bubble gum that taste like wild berries. The gum makes it impossible to move and temporarily blocks her adversary’s ability to fly. (if they are a Soulstarian) ' * Bombing Pop- “Bombing Pop!” '-HUGE bubbles surround her adversary, they pop, making a deafening sound louder than the loudest bomb '' * Copy Cat- “Copy copy copy cat!” -A spell that allows Alison to copy the powers of anything/anyone she is fighting.' -she must see the power before she can use the spell' -instead of her default faun appearance, the spell temporarily turns her more cat-like.' -she can Copy Cat a spell up to five times before needing to see it again. ''' * Duplication- “Duplication Devastation!” -a spell where Alison makes copies of herself.' -the amount of copies she can make is limitless' -the copies are capable of using any of Alison's spells' -the copies can be easily defeated with one hit, exploding into little bubbles when hit.' -Alison has to do Naruto ninja hand signs in order for this spell to work (lol) ' * Indestructubble- “encase me in a bubble, and make it indestructible!” '-this spell encases Alison (and anyone close to her) in a large bubble that's practically indestructible. Only being broken upon Alison's command or when it is hit enough times.' -once hit enough times, the bubble will begin to crack like glass before shattering.'''' - it can protect against physical attacks as well as magic attacks. As Cyan (Fused with Etta's Black Magic) Cyan Is the physical embodiment of the purest form of Cyan magic. She can only exists through the help Of Etta's black magic however. in CMYK the "K" does represent black but the "K" really stands for "key". So Etta's black magic is the "key" to unlocking Alison's true power that's "locked" deep inside her. She more often than not always has a weird creepy grin on her face and very rarely does she blink. Unlike Alison or Etta, Cyan is a very twisted character. If she is ever in a fight, she often considers it to be game or "playtime". Her primary goal in any fight that she is in is to simply have her version of "fun" while in it. Winning is more of an after thought to her. Cyan's Spells: She can defy all laws of physics and bend reality to her very will. The only thing keeping her from being an OP anime character is the fact that all of her reality warping abilities have a time limit. The bigger and more elaborate they are, the shorter they last. And when Cyan decides to give Etta's black magic back, all effects of Cyan's magic will vanish and restore things to their natural order. Trivia * Alison was at one point, part hedgehog, part bunny, part puppy, and a centaur before Emma finally decided that the mythological creature called a faun was the best choice * Alison was never once part cat, Even when she was first created by Emma in the 7th grade. Emma almost did it but stopped herself when she remembered the abundance of cat-girls in the art/animation world. Such as neko anime girls and anthropomorphic cat characters. * The first thing that inspired Emma to make Alison blue (and part hedgehog for a while) was Sonic the Hedgehog * The inspiration for Alison having the largest breast and the most developed body is due to an anime trope that the youngest and/or stupidest girl in some anime always had the most developed body and Emma just found it funny. * The inspiration for Alison's eyes came from two sources: Steven Universe and the way many characters get stars in their eyes when they are excited and many people's art work of Underswap Sans, which is a personality swapped version of Sans from the popular RPG, Undertale. Many people drew stars, hearts and swirls in place of any pupils. * Alison's ability to shape-shift but still have an absurd color palette was inspired by Beast Boy from the 2003 Teen Titans series. He had the ability to turn into any animal but they would always be green. Even when he was put under a spell that turned him into objects, they were still green. * Alison's favorite food is candy and other sweet foods, and her least favorite food is baked chicken. * The reason Ally hates baked chicken is that to her, it always tastes dry no matter how much sauce she puts on it. (Emma doesn't like baked chicken for these same reasons.) * The inspiration for Ally's "M" shaped bangs comes from when Emma's friend Angela was complaining about how all her characters had "M" shaped bangs. And while she was redesigning Ally into a faun, Emma took inspiration from her friend's characters. * Aliosn is taller than most people in the show and is even taller than her creator, since Emma is a mere 5'1. and Ally is an impressive 6 feet.